


i lost my mind never to find the useless thing again

by zaynjawaads



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Drug Use, F/F, Fingering, Genderswap, Marijuana, Oral Sex, PWP, fem!Luke, fem!calum, michael is still a guy, rec drug use, stoner!michael makes a brief appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:25:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaynjawaads/pseuds/zaynjawaads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and she was ancient like the greeks<br/>amongst us animals and freaks</p>
            </blockquote>





	i lost my mind never to find the useless thing again

**Author's Note:**

> shameless pwp because fem!cake are my ultimate faves. title is from 'animals and freaks' by husky which, by the way, is a great song. this is set in australia because 5sos are australian and i am too and it only makes sense. this is my first femslash fic so i hope it's up to scratch (technically it's my second but the other was so terrible i'll never ever post it). enjoy you cheeky little devils c:

Calum was sat in the dark lounge room of a stranger's house, in a circle of drunk teenagers playing "never have I ever". Waves of inebriation washed over the girl, every now and again making themselves outwardly apparent in the form of a burp. The other girls in the group made faces, and the guys laughed like Cal was just one of the boys. Calum smirked. She'd never been one to care about other peoples' opinions anyway.

Calum hadn't wanted to go to the party tonight, but some of her mates from the school's co-ed soccer team had dragged her along. She sat grudgingly by herself in a corner for an entire half hour before an already-drunk friend pushed a tray of shots into her lap. There were various liquids there, and what the hell, Calum didn't have a match tomorrow anyway.

It was all downhill after that.

Calum is drawn out of her reverie when a new girl approaches their group. She's beautiful; tall, leggy, blonde, and exactly Calum's type. She sits across from Calum, and Calum winks at her, making her cheeks tint pink slightly. Calum notes the black lip ring which pierces the girl's lip. She'd definitely like to play with that later.

One of the guys from the group draws her out of her thoughts when he says, "I'm no virgin, but never have I ever gone down on a girl."  
Calum looks around the group as a few of the other guys fold a finger down. Some of the girls make grossed-out faces or laugh at each other, still holding up four or five fingers. The new girl smiles down at her lap, and Calum smirks at her as she folds down a finger too, savoring the looks of shock she receives from the other girls.

The game continues on much like this until it's Calum's turn. "Hmm. Never have I ever..." She pauses, wondering what to say. "Oh! I have never had a threesome." She looks curiously around the group until her eyes land on the blonde girl. Nobody has put a finger down except for her. Calum raises an eyebrow, and now it's the girl's turn to wink. Calum smirks to herself a little before shuffling her bum around on the floor to make her skinny jeans rub less against her clit. The next person in the circle begins talking, a laugh apparent in his voice. "Mike, you're out on this one. Never have I ever tried shotgunning." He grins, and Mike swears before putting down a finger, leaving only one left. Calum laughs lightly too, putting down another finger, leaving two left. She looks across to the blonde, who puts a finger down as well, leaving only three. Calum zones out a little, wondering what else this girl has done. What would she be up for? Calum hopes she's into girls, and not just drunk. Another girl in the circle makes her "never have I ever" statement and Calum absent-mindedly puts a finger down, lost in her thoughts. Nobody questions her on it. She sees Mike put his last finger down, laugh, and leave the circle - presumably to go to the kitchen. "Hey dudes, I'll be back in a sec. Need another drink." Calum waves her empty beer bottle in front of her face and stands up, making her exit right after Mike. She catches up quickly.

"Hey, Mike!"  
He turns around. "Oh hey Cal. You out of the game too, huh?"  
"Yeah." She laughs. "Can I grab your grinder for a minute? And a paper?"  
"Yeah, not a worry. I'll need that back soon though." Mike says as he hands over the metal circle and a paper.  
"Yeah, no worries. I owe ya. Thanks bro!" Calum calls as she slides open the back door and slips out into the cool air.

Walking around the small garden, Calum finds a small bench under a tree. She sits down and opens up the grinder, setting it down in her lap. Reaching into the pocket of her jacket, she pulls out the small plastic pouch she's looking for. Taking a small nugget from the pouch, she places it in the grinder and puts the top back on. Beginning to twist the grinder between her fingers, Calum looks out over the garden lit by the dim moonlight. She'd probably think it was pretty if she wasn't so drunk. Suddenly bright yellow light spills out over the lawn and catches Calum's attention. The door has opened, and out steps the blonde girl from before.

"Well hey there." Calum smiles at the girl once she is sure she is walking her way. She stops twisting the grinder and takes the top off.  
"Hey yourself." The girl smiles. "Got any of that for me?" She sits next to Calum on the bench, smiling sweetly. That damn lip ring shines in the moonlight.  
Calum folds a groove into the rolling paper and puts a roach in. She begins sprinkling some of the ground-up herb into it. "Nah," she responds, probably a little late due to her concentration. "But we could share if you like." She looks up at the blonde girl as she licks the paper, rolling it into its final shape.  
The girl smiles. "Sweet."

Calum smiles back as she twists the end and inserts it into her mouth. She pats her pockets for a lighter, but the blonde holds one up before she can find it. Calum holds the end of the joint to the flame, breathes in, pauses, and then exhales.  
"Thanks," she says, "but I never caught your name."  
"Luke." The blonde - Luke - smiles.  
"Calum." Calum responds, holding out the joint for Luke to take. Luke takes it, puts it between her gorgeous lips, and breathes in deeply like she needs it as much as oxygen. The look of it all makes Calum shudder.

"Wanna fuck?" Calum blurts, and Luke hands her the joint, not fazed by the bluntness of the question.  
"That was the intention." Luke smiles cheekily, and Calum feels herself getting wetter by the second. She breathes in the smoke from the joint and closes her eyes, willing herself to relax. Lazily she blows out a smoke ring before passing the joint back to Luke.

"I've never seen you around before. You new to town?" Calum asks as Luke inhales.  
Luke shakes her head and breathes out a cloud of smoke. Once her lungs are full again she responds. "Nah, I'm one of the quieter kids at school. I am in your literature class though." She smiles, not even offended.  
"Oh. Well I don't pay a lot of attention in Lit. It's not my best subject." Calum smiles back.  
Luke laughs, flipping her long hair over her shoulder. Calum watches her, not even realizing she's been holding her breath until her lungs start burning. She immediately reaches for the joint between Luke's fingers and takes it back. She takes one last, long drag before stubbing it out and flicking it to the side.

"So." Luke says.  
"So." Calum smirks.  
"Bedroom?" Luke asks.  
"Yeah." Calum grins cheekily and stands up, pocketing the grinder and walking towards the house again. Luke follows, taking her hand, only a step behind. 

Once they're inside they make their way through the lounge. Mike is there, so on her way past Cal puts the grinder into his hand. He looks at the way Luke is hanging onto her other hand and winks. Cal grins cheekily and starts walking again. Once they are in the hallway near the bedrooms, Calum attaches her lips to Luke's neck, sucking and licking and biting. She opens the bedroom door and pushes Luke inside, grinning as the girl swings her hips while she walks over to the bed. Damn.

The door swings shut and Calum immediately has her top off. She then lifts Luke's strappy black singlet over her head, revealing the lacy black bra underneath. Smiling, Calum presses her mouth to Luke's neck and makes her way down to her collarbone. As gently as she can, Calum pushes Luke down onto the bed below her. She works her way down Luke's chest with her mouth until she reaches the top of her bra cup. Supporting herself with one elbow, she moves her other arm to begin gently cupping Luke's plump breast, feeling its firmness and roundness beneath her soft fingers.

Luke moans, and when Calum looks up she has her lip ring between her teeth. Calum hums into her breast before reaching around to her back to undo the bra clasp. It opens swiftly and she pulls it off, tossing it to the side. Calum automatically moves her lips to Luke's hard nipple, kissing and sucking and biting until Luke is whining for more.

"Caaaaalum." Luke whines, making Calum smirk. Her hands are roaming all over Luke's body, but never quite reach where Luke wants them to be.

"Goddamnit Calum," Luke breathes out, "quit being such a fucking tease."

"Ooh, I didn't know the princess had such a dirty mouth." Calum purrs out, finally sliding a hand down the front of Luke's torn black skinny jeans. Her fingers ghost over Luke's clit, and Luke bucks her hips up to get more contact. Calum smiles evilly and kisses Luke, all the while her fingers working away inside Luke's soaked panties.

Despite her outward composure however, Calum is equally as wet as Luke. Watching the blonde girl squirm and moan beneath her is the hottest thing she's ever seen. As she plays with Luke's clit, Calum brings one foot up to rest beneath her, her heel giving friction to her own throbbing clit.

Luke notices this despite the magic Calum's fingers and mouth are working. It takes a lot of willpower, but she manages to push Calum off.

"You first babe." Luke says with a cheeky wink, rolling Cal onto her back and immediately unbuttoning her jeans. Cal lifts her hips obligingly and Luke slides them off.

Before Cal knows it, her panties are gone and Luke's mouth is attached to her clit. One of Luke's strong hands pins her hip to the bed and the other explores her whole body. Luke gently rolls the nub of Cal's nipple between her fingers, before she lets her hand roam the rest of Cal's soft, beautiful curves. Calum moans deeply, letting Luke's warm, wet tongue flick across her clit repeatedly. Luke's fingers roam down to the entrance to Calum's vagina, and she tentatively pushes two fingers in, curling them and hitting just the right spot. She pulls them back, before thrusting them back in again and curling them slightly, all the while using her mouth to bring Calum closer and closer to the edge.

As Luke works away at Calum's pussy, she looks up to see the effect she has had on the other girl. The brunette is in ecstasy, moaning and moving her hips in the tiniest little circles. Her back is arched and her head is thrown back, and her hands grab at the sheets like she has nothing else to hold into. Luke smirks to herself before taking her lips off Cal's clit with a barely audible, slick sound. She takes her fingers away from Cal's dripping pussy too, grinning up at Cal when the other girl raises her head questioningly. "You're so wet for me baby, I love it." Cal groans a little and Luke takes that as her cue to get back to work.

Luke rubs little circles around Cal's clit, making her drop her head back onto the bed and her hands grab at the sheets desperately. Luke then kisses the entrance to Cal's pussy tenderly, letting her tongue swirl around teasingly before thrusting it into the girl spread before her. Calum lets a loud moan escape her lips, and in response Luke hums as she pushes her tongue in and out of the brunette, loving the response she is getting. 

Luke's thumb continues to massage little circles around the other girl's clit and before either of the girls know it Cal is climaxing. One of her hands races down and tangles in Luke's hair while the other cups her own breast, fingers digging into the soft tissue there. Her breath catches in her throat and her loud moans turn into little screams of pleasure. Luke hums appreciatively and allows the girl to ride out her orgasm, moving her fingers and tongue as quickly and skillfully as she can.

Cal gasps for air and untangles her hand from Luke's hair as the other girl presses a quick kiss to each of Cal's thighs. She smiles as she crawls up to kiss Cal on the lips before laying down next to her with a sigh. Calum looks over at Luke's flushed cheeks and a cheeky grin spreads over her face, and idea forming in her mind.

"Now how about I finish what I started?"


End file.
